On Edge
by One Dayfly Fortuna
Summary: Sookie wants to forget but gets herself into trouble at a certain viking's club. And Eric saves her, as usual. However, all comes tumbling down when Sookie finds out that Eric is an undercover agent who is trying to catch Russel Edgington. All human.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any characters. I just like to mess around with them ;-) I am an all round fan of Eric and Sookie so prepare for some nice stories about them :-) Enjoy and if you have any comments, let me know!**

**I have updated this chapter as an introduction and added some minor changes. **

Preface

Feeling desolate and bereft of any thought she stumbled down the street into the humid night. She carried a small bag with some clothes and she had intended to go to her brother's but that had suddenly been no option. She was wandering into city centre and the buzzing night life on this Friday Night. She huffed in irony when she recalled that it was Friday the 13th today.

_Screw Bill and Jessica for doing this to her. He was her boyfriend for three years and still cheated on her with Jessica in their home!_

Sookie choked on a sob and her throat constricted, barely breathing. She leaned against the wall of one of the clubs, trying to regain her composure. She didn't ask for this and didn't want to handle it. She pushed away from the wall and walk determinedly to the entrance of the club, not even looking at the name.

"Where do you think you're going with that bag?" A very big bouncer said to her, "Leave it here in the cloak room or I'll kick you out."

Ever trying to be a good girl, Sookie nodded and gave her bag to one of the staff. The music was leering her to a red wooden door and when she pushed it open, the music was ten times as loud. She recognised "Angel" by Massive Attack and made her way through the throngs of people. She went to the bar and quickly gained the bartender's attention.

She ordered a raspberry mojito and told the barman to keep them coming. A blond girl, alone, at the bar drinking mojitoes and swaying to the music was not to go unnoticed by others. Before she knew it, she was being pulled onto the dance floor. Grinding her ass, against a very willing man who couldn't keep his hands to himself. However, Sookie couldn't care less if she could forget the image of Bill and Jessica in her bed. Her mind began to cloud and her head started to spinning. The heat, movement and alcohol made her body work in overdrive. She started walking towards the toilets and just before she walked in there she bumped into someone, which made her stagger into the bathroom before she could apologise. She slumped to the floor against the cold tiles of the toilets and waited for the spinning to stop. The music seemed to be even louder now and Sookie knew she had to get out of here, while feeling even worse with the realisation that she couldn't even have her fun and forget everything. She only saw Bill and Jessica in front of her eyes.

The girl he bumped into came out of the toilets, 20 minutes later, and while talking to some people, he saw her with a pale face walk towards the exit. She, then, stopped and turned towards the cloak room. As the owner of this club, Eric, tried to keep control over the mass of drunken people but this blond girl had looked out of place and when he wanted to apologise, she had gone inside the toilets. He had been keeping an eye out for her when she walked past him to the exit. Figuring she was leaving, he turned to the group of people around him and didn't think of her anymore. Until, just as the music was low for a second, he heard a muffled scream. He turned to the cloak room and when he opened the door, one of the regulars in the club was forcing himself on the blond girl, who looked at Eric before fainting. Ray stepped away with a smirk on his face, letting the blond slide to the floor. Eric grabbed him by his colar and handed him to Alcide, the bouncer.

"Deal with him." Eric said leaving no room for interpretation as to how to deal with Ray, "I do not want to see him in here again."

_Pam had been right all along about him._

One of the servants had laid the girl down on the floor and told someone to get some water. Eric told her to get a medic to his office and carefully lifted the girl in his arms. He walked her through a hall way parallel to the club's entire length and at the end was his office, where he laid her on the sofa.

He sat down, waiting. She stirred and he regarded her as she was coming back, mesmerised by her dark blue eyes as she looked up to him. He saw realisation dawning on her and she, immediately, shot up, looking around frantically.

"It's ok. You're safe here." He told her and then standing up and walking around his desk to sit down, "I am Eric Northman. I own this place."

She hesitated only a split second, "I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. I guess I have to thank you…." The rest of the words were unspoken but hanging between them like an iron curtain. Eric nodded but didn't offer anything else.

There was a knock and a medic came in, who started examining Sookie immediately.

Sookie was just trying to pick up conversation when the medic appeared. Thankfully that appeared to be a distraction. The owner, Eric, did nothing to calm her nerves. She was feeling on edge and strangely guarded. Her mind was delibrately making her feel things that weren't there, just so she did not have to think about all that happened. The medic said something to Eric and then turned a questionable glance her way. The medic looked back again and then stood up. Eric's features came into focus then and he too had a questionable glance on his face. Sookie wondered why that was when she felt a hand on her arm. She flinched away, pulling her knees up.

"Sookie... Sookie?" Finally her name got through and she looked up to Eric, who seemed relieved to see a reaction.

"Is there anyone we can call?" He asked. Sookie shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She just wanted to go home.

"Maybe a cab?" She whispered. Eric glanced to the medic, who nodded and walked away.

"I'll have an agent escort you home." He said with finality and Sookie felt compelled to get up and walk to the door. Before she opened it, she straightened and said a quiet 'thank you'. With that, she left feeling just as desolate but slightly calmer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters.**

**I have received quite some reactions so since I am on a roll, I just keep going. I don't know how this is gonna play so if you have any suggestions, let me know. ;) However, don't worry about Eric being the all round good guy but I do have a surprise.**

Chapter 1

Sookie stepped out of the cab in front of her brother's home and walked onto the porch. The lights were still on so she hoped that Jason was still up. Jason lived on the Hills with a fantastic view of Los Angeles. He had made quite the fortune a view years ago when buying some stock exchange in some company, specialised in navigational systems. Sookie knocked on the door and soon her brother's friendly face greeted her as he opened the door. Of course, Sookie couldn't get her emotions under control and teared up again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jason asked concern in his voice. They walked inside and once settled on the sofa with a steaming cup of tea, she started telling about the cheating, the dancing, the assault and the rescue. By the time she was finished, Jason was pacing the living room, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Ok, Sook, here's what we are going to do. Tomorrow we go back to that club to ask the owner for that guy's name so we can file a charge at the police office and then we go to your apartment to get your stuff."

"Jason, that's not necessary. I am _fine_," She said calming her brother, all the while wondering when he got so … mature and grown up.

"No, this is not fine. You're not fine. Some guy wanted to rape you and you do not have anything else, expect the clothes on your back! You're not fine!" Jason grew more agitated with every word he spoke.

"That's not true! I have a bag full of clothes!" Sookie shouted back, letting all the anger that she had been holding back out, only to remember that her bag was still in the club.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my clothes at the club…" Jason looked satisfied by this because he knew that they had to go back.

"Tomorrow, we're going to that club and then to your apartment." Jason said with a final tone that meant this discussion was over. Sookie wondered how on earth that happened twice on one evening.

Meanwhile at the club the crowd was thinning and Eric knew that the clicking heels nearing his office was trouble on legs. The door was thrown open and a furious Pam came storming in.

"Where is he? I will fucking kill him! How dare he coming here and throw our hospitality right back in our faces! If he thinks he can get away with that, he has another thing coming!" Pam blazed walking around Eric's desk. Eric knew better than interrupt his partner and sister.

"Pam, sit down, please…" Eric finally spoke after several minutes. She did what he asked but was raising one eyebrow in question, signalling to Eric that she was waiting for him to explain.

"Alcide has kicked him out and beat him up badly, I believe. However, you know very well that we need him if we want to get a lead on the drug trafficking." He told her without beating around the bush.

"Eric,… we can't just let him get away with it… He almost raped that girl. If you hadn't found them…" Pam said quietly, all the fight leaving her, "I… I just don't know how much more I can take…"

Eric walked up to his sister and hugged her tight.

"I know… I just hope that the undercover team is moving on the leads that we give them. It's not just us, Pam… The whole operation is taken much longer than anyone expected." He said softly to her, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah...but two years…" She whispered, "I can't even remember the last time I went on a date." This made Eric smile because his sister had been a chronic dater without ever finding the right woman.

"It's going to be all right." He said pulling back and looking her in the eye. Pam nodded and just then someone knocked on the door. One of the servants entered with a backpack.

"Sir, this has been left in the cloak room. I took the liberity to look for a name and found a wallet. It belongs to the girl, who.. Eh… was found in the cloak room…"

"You mean Miss Stackhouse?" Eric inquired, the girl nodded, "Leave it here, I'll make sure she gets it."

Sookie woke up on the couch with a blanket around her. When she focussed on the clock and saw it was already half past 2, she shot up and sprinted to the kitchen, all the while cursing.

"Jason! Why didn't you wake me?" She shrieked only to find him, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Relax, I called Sam and explained the basics and he said it was fine this time." Jason said to her seemingly non-plussed by the fact that Sookie had come in screaming. She huffed and plopped herself down on a chair. She grabbed some toast and munched on it like a petulant child.

"Sook, just enjoy the rest of the day and tonight we go pick up your stuff at home and in Fantasia." Jason reasoned with her and forcing her to look into his big Bambi eyes.

"Fine," She said, "So the club's called Fantasia?" Jason just nodded continueing to read the paper. She knew he was deliberately baiting her and she wasn't going to fall for it.

She stood up and went to take a shower, only then did she see the bruises on her wrists and neck. She shuddered and quickly dressed. Sookie felt she needed some time alone to think things through. She walked into the huge backyard and sat down under a tree looking out on the buzzing city.

She knew that she could face Bill with Jason at her side. Jason wouldn't let Bill explain himself and keep him away from her. She was beginning to feel very grateful towards her little brother. However, Fantasia was a whole different story. When with the former she felt angry, she could only feel ashamed of her behaviour in the night club. It was partly her fault that the guy forced himself on her. She had done nothing to let him think otherwise.

Jason came to find her just before the sun set and they drove to her place.

When they arrived, Bill was indeed home and had trouble getting past Jason, just like she thought. After she finished packing, she asked Jason to take her bags to the car.

"There is nothing that you can say or do to make this better so I am asking you not to bother. This is what I want from you. This is my place. For now I am staying at Jason's but in a week I want you out. I can't stand this place right now but in a week I want to come home…"

"Sookie…." Bill started pleading and Sookie just shook her head.

"Just… just don't…" And with that she left.

Jason didn't ask but drove them through the busy traffic towards Fantasia.

"Gjeezz, Sook, you sure know to pick them.." Jason said after parking. In front of them was a huge complex, completely black with only red glass windows and a big red door. The line was short and within no time they sat down with a drink.

"So do you see the owner?" Jason asked her loudly over the music. She shook her head and since the confrontation with Bill had been more difficult than she had hoped, Sookie just wanted to forget his face. Again. So she ordered another drink. Again. And got up to the dance floor. Again.

She was dancing alone, bodies all around her, not noticing her. She shot a reassuring look to Jason and was beginning to feel liberated about this sense of anonymity when a pair of arms closed around her waist. She stopped and tensed. She wanted to turn around but the hands held her in place. She was frantically searching for Jason when a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"You shouldn't be here…"

Sookie felt a chill run down her spine but she had recognised the voice of Eric Northman. She visibly relaxed by swaying to the music.

"Yeah well, I came to retrieve my backpack…" She said stubbornly. She had great difficulty reading him and she was irritated by that fact. Eric seemed to enjoy her swaying because his hands were guiding her every so slightly.

"I'm sorry but we didn't find anything that's left behind, last night." She had to hand it to him because he stated the fact so clearly before she even had the chance to ask him about it.

"Liar." She said and finally turned, only to be met by the most clear blue eyes that held hers captured.

"You don't believe me, Miss Stackhouse?" He whispered dangerously close to her ear and she almost forgot why she had come back here in the first place.

"The guy… you know him… What's his name?" She clearly shocked him asking him that. Eric was becoming more and more intrigued in this woman. She seemed to hold her ground and before he knew it, he told her Ray's name.

"Thanks. It's easier to file a charge when you know a name, ya know?" She smiled and pulled away from him. Somehow he didn't want her to leave but he knew that he already was drawing too much attention to himself and therefore also her. There were many spies and enemies around here and he had thread very carefully.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse, you probably shouldn't have been walking around in a mini skirt, making eyes…" He let the rest dies in the music but he had the result he was hoping for. She stepped away from him like he had punched her and maybe in a way he did. She was already at risk just by being seen with him and he needed her to stay away. He made a mistake to come to her in first place but he just had to.

Sookie looked at him and was surprised to feel physically hurt by his words. He had seemed nice and caring but right now his features bordered on indifference and devoid of emotion.

"Oh.. Ok…" She stammered and turned away to Jason. Eric wanted her to look back so badly that he kept watching until they had left the club.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters.**

**Okay, I think I have explaining to do as well as continue with the story. Don't worry. You don't have to wait long anymore for the coming together of Eric and Sookie.**

Chapter 2

Sookie refused to acknowledge the hurt caused by Mr. Northman's words. She did not want to second guess herself. The ride home had been unusually quiet and Sookie felt it unlike Jason.

"Jase, what's on your mind?" She asked when he turned of the car.

"I don't know, Sook… I think you don't realise what you walked into last night. I have seen my fair share of bad ass motherfuckers and boy, that place was swarming with them. And it seems that they took great interest in your display with Northman." Jason said carefully, trying not to scare or anger his sister.

"Oh… come on, it wasn't so bad, was it?" Sookie started but ended thoughtfully.

"Eric Northman is held in the highest regard in this city, upper class as well as under the radar. You do not mess with him and people either bow or cower away for him. He is dangerous, Sook." Jason said conveying anxiety from his whole being. Sookie actually started to grow worried now as well.

"How do you know?" She whispered already knowing his answer but needing to hear it nonetheless.

"When I was hooked on V, I met a supplier of his. Let's just say that the next time I saw him he was dead." Jason admitted grudgingly. Sookie took him by the hand and they walked in the house. The housekeeper, Ginger, came down the stairs.

"Mr Stackhouse, I have made up the guest room for Miss Stackhouse." She said, then turning and grabbing a bag, "And this has just been delivered for Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie stared at her bag. They thanked Ginger and when she had left, Sookie said good night to Jason as well, taking her bag up to her room. Only in the confines of her room did she open the bag. Surprise went through her when seeing a small note.

_**Do**____**not**____**come**____**back**____**and**____**stay**____**away**____**if**____**you**____**know**____**what**__**'**__**s**____**good**____**for**____**you.**_

Sookie traced the lines of the handwritten note, trying to supress the feeling that someone was looking after her, rather than threatening her.

Later that night, Pam came sauntering into the VIP area with two girls following. She stopped in front of her brother who seemed lost in thought. Pam never had been the most heart felt person. That was just not the way she and Eric had been brought up but when she looked Eric that moment she felt her heart ache for him. Eric always seemed stoic and indifferent but the last two days something her brother's demeanor had changed, hardly noticeable for anyone who didn't know Eric like Pam did.

"You need a distraction." She stated because confronting Eric now only would lead to them fighting over priorities. Eric seemed to take a minute to look at Pam and something close to understanding passed between them.

"This is Yvetta and Giselle." Pam introduced them, pointing between all leg dark haired girl and a tanned dark brown haired girl. Eric smirked his eyes glinting roguish and spread his arms on the sofa to invite the girls next to him.

A week later, Sookie was standing in her own apartment, looking around and a hollow feeling was creeping up on her while watching some empty bookshelfs and half empty cupboards. Bill's wide collection of CDs was missing along with his DVDs. All his clothes and some kitchen stuff were gone. He never had done things halfway but Sookie felt incredible hurt by the clinical detachment that echoed through what once had been their home. She had been working non-stop after the second night at Fantasia. Shielding herself against any stray thoughts of what happened the last couple of days. However understanding Sam and Tara had been at Merlotte's by leaving her alone, the worse the truth came crashing down now. She slumped on the couch, curling herself in a ball, crying herself into oblivion.

She woke up somewhere in the middle of the night with her stomach growling. She had never been someone to lose appetite and while she did eat less, her grandmother had taught her to always take of herself. She was just heating something up when she heard a crash on the gallery outside her apartment. The gallery looked empty so she figured that it probably was some of the teenage kids next door. She wandered around lost in thought when smoke penetrated her nose.

"Oh crap!" She cursed, sprinting to the kitchen finding her food burned. She opened the kitchen window to let out the smoke and went back to the living room no energy left to do something else. With her work clothes still on, she snuggled up on the couch and closed her eyes.

She was just slumbering when a slight noise started her. Just as she reassured herself that it must have been outside, a hand wrapped around her throat, killing all sounds she could have made.

"Scream and you're dead." A rough voice told her and Sookie recognised it as Ray's.

He pulled her up and out of her home. She couldn't do anything when she was pushed in a car where a pale man with mousy brown hair showed her his yellow teeth in an attempt to smile. Her eyes widened when she realised that this man was the drug lord of LA, Russel Edgington. She struggled trying to get out of the car, all the while screaming for help.Russel just laughed.

"No one will hear you, Miss Stackhouse." He said baring his teeth, "We are going somewhere were we can talk." Ray, who was in the front seat, laughed.

They stopped at the back entrance of a dark building which looked vaguely familiar. When they walked in, Sookie realised it was Fantasia but before she could do anything, she was pushed down a flight of stairs, tripping and falling on to the cold concrete floor.

"I see you're making yourself comfortable." Russel's voice echoed in the basement. One of the men chained her and duck taped her mouth.

"So how is your brother doing, Sookie?" Russel asked as if he was making small talk. Sookie felt the cold fear creeping up her back and grabbing her by the throat.

"Eric, could you come with me? Something's been delivered." Pam stated indifferently. Eric smiled at the girl, sitting in his lap.

"Duty calls." He said signalling her retreat. He strided towards the hallway leading to his office.

"Who is it? Because the last guy, he took down there, was useless." Eric said, turning to his sister, "By the way, we need to come up with another code word because deliveries in the middle of the night…" He trailed off, when he saw Pam's face.

"You're not going to like it. The surveillance team only could make out it was a woman." Pam carefully breaking the news because she knew Eric would react to this fact.

"Fuck!" He swore and turned striding towards the back entrance. Pam quickly caught up with him.

"You need to calm the fuck down." She grabbed his arms, stopping him. He looked at her, pain in his eyes. Pam knew very well that thoughts about Sophie Ann's death were in his mind. Pam and Eric had not always been just the two of them. Their sister, Sophie Ann, had been a couple of years older and also an undercover agent. However, her cover was blown and she had been kidnapped and brutally killed. They never found out who did it.

It took Eric two minutes to calm down and his facade was eerily devoid. Pam was just about to knock when muffled screams filled their ears. Whatever scenarios Pam anticipated were killed with Eric storming through the door. She hurried after him when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ugh… Eric!" She growled when her eyes took in the girl lying on the floor. Russel was holding her down with his foot on her throat.

Sookie felt a surge of hope when the door to the basement opened. She was taken shallow breaths through her nose and she couldn't swallow the blood pooling in her mouth.

"Ah! Eric! What a wonderful surprise! I was just telling Miss Stackhouse what happened with her brother." Russel said pleasantly and Sookie began to understand how liable the man really was because the look of pure evil had vanished in smoke. Her eyes saw two silhouttes standing but at the mention of his name, Eric seemed to come to his senses.

"Mr Edgington, I'm sorry to bother you. One of the maids heard a noise and alarmed me. My apologies. Maybe next time, you could make sure not to be overheard?" Eric said, his tall body oozing authority. Sookie, who felt relieved to hear his voice, was now squirming and whimpering when she realised Eric would not help her. This did not do her any good because Russel applied more pressure on her throat and she choked on the blood.

Russel turned to look at Sookie with a dangerous fascination in his eyes, not replying to Eric's comments.

Eric's fists balled at his side and was about to move forward when Pam stepped in front of him.

"Have you proved your point to this trash? I rather see her walking away then having to take out the trash myself." Pam said sarcastically. Sookie's eyes widened and then they fluttered close.

"Very well, make sure she doesn't talk." Russel said walking away and jerked his head to the door and disappeared with his men. Eric moved around Pam to kneel down next to Sookie's body. He pulled the tape away and felt her pulse.

"I think she fainted," He said and it occured to Pam that he was trying not to go after Russel and his men. Eric cleaned her mouth of most of the blood and removed the chains placing her arms in a more comfortable position. Pam felt rather than saw that he was being very careful in the most protective way.

"Let's keep her here until she wakes up." He said. Pam nodded.

"Eric?" She started tentatively, "Is this the girl from last week? The one who has you distracted?"

Eric didn't say anything but when he turned to look at Pam, she knew she was right. Sookie stirred and her eyes slowly blinked into focus. When she saw where she was, she shot up and backed up against a wall.

"What do you want?" Her voice cracked and looked from Pam to Eric. When Eric didn't reply, Pam spoke carefully.

"We don't want to keep you. I think we have to explain some things. We work for the police." Pam said, "And we need you to keep quiet about what happened here."

Sookie looked as if she might faint again.

"I'm….I'm free? To go?" She asked unsure what to do next. Pam opened her mouth but Eric interupted her.

"Pam, go back upstairs. Make sure Russel's men are all gone." Sookie seemed to beg Pam to stay with a helpless look in her eyes. Pam smiled reassuringly and walked out.

Sookie tensed when Eric walked towards her.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you…" He whispered and slowly approached her. Sookie felt trapped by his stare and the pain she saw behind it. He stopped in front of her.

"We work together with the police to try to keep track of Russel's business." He started to explain, while omitting a few of the details. "Me telling you this, could be extremely dangerous for you so I'm asking you to not talk about it with anyone…"

"The hell I will! Jason is in danger and I need to warn him. If he ever…" Sookie said seeming to have gained her ability to think and speak, "I don't care what you're doing but I am not gonna be part of it!"

"I hate to break the news but you are already part of it." Eric countered, his eyes narrowing, "They know where you live, where you work and who your friends are. They will come after you again if you don't let us handle this." It occured to Sookie that she might be in over her head and she slowly nodded.

"How… how do I do this? I...I don't...know what to do." She stammered replaying the past few hours. Eric relaxed visibly when she accepted his help.

"Let's get you cleaned up while I figure out how to get us out of this." He said reassuringly, leading her to his office.

Sookie felt the bruises on her throat and side while looking at herself in the mirror. Her left arm was painfully throbbing because of the fall down the stairs. On her face, she saw the shape of a hand beginning to form.

She walked back into Eric's office where he and Pam were both busy calling people. She was relieved to see that they had no intention of Russel getting away with this.

Pam hung up and was listening to Eric's conversation when she noticed Sookie standing in the door way. She gestured her closer.

"Eric is talking to our coordinator, Godric. He's asking what we can do to protect you and your brother. We think that Russel couldn't find Jason and hopes that you will take him to Jason." Pam explained. Eric seemed to grow agitated.

"No! Godric, no. We're not doing it." Eric eventually bursted out, his eyes boring into Sookie's. She could not help but feeling that it had something to do with her.

They ended the call abruptly and Eric pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Godric has made sure to get your brother into hiding. They'll knock on his door as we speak. However, he had the brilliant idea to use Sookie to trap Russel and arrest him." Eric said after a couple of minutes of silence. Sookie felt the blood rush to her head but Pam intervened.

"What exactly is your objection?"

"Pam…" Eric warned her.

"Excuse me, maybe you should ask me first before going into an argument." Sookie butt in. Both Eric and Pam looked at her stunned.

"I'm game if you two are my back-up." Sookie stated. She had no idea what happened to her to speak up like that but she felt if she could help both Jason and the police, she wanted to do it.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into…" Eric countered.

"Oh really? Is it like what happened tonight? Yes, could it be worse? Yes, but is it your last chance? I believe so." Sookie argued leaning over Eric's desk, her eyes glowing.

Eric looked at Pam who was smirking behind Sookie's back, clearly enjoying the woman's passion directed at him.

"Fine, but I am not letting you out of my sight." Eric relented, earning a big shit-eating grin from Sookie.

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

_What did I do… What the hell is wrong with me?_

Sitting in a van, wired with a tiny mike and listening to the instructions directed at her, Sookie's mind had drifted off. Somewhere between the positions of the back-up teams and her route to Jason's place, she got nervous and scared. She had spoken to Jason earlier, who had been besides himself with guilt and asked her a hundred times if she was ok. He did not try to talk Sookie out of her cooperation with the police because he knew once she had made up her mind he did not stand a chance. Sookie did ask him about his using V and the money. She learned that the drug was called V because of the V sign on the little pills. It had the same effect as XTC but was much more difficult to trace in the body. Jason had been using too much V and he could not pay for it so his dealer, Alec, had made him a deal to be in debt with him until Jason could pay back the money. Unfortunately Alec was killed shortly after and Jason suddenly got the cash flow of his investement. Sookie had heard this all before because after his lucky gamble, Jason had bettered his life.

Sookie had felt more informed after their conversation and though Eric and Pam were never far, she allowed herself to think things through. She would never back out but she liked to feel in control and she didn't at the moment.

"Miss Stackhouse? Are you listening?" One of the officers asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite understand that. Could you explain that again?" Sookie said, interupted from her musings.

_She doesn't look too good. Something is wrong and this was a bad idea in the first place._

Eric was watching Sookie from a distance and he was not at all at ease with the fact that she seemed to fool everyone by looking brave. Somehow he could see right through that facade and he had the inexplicable feeling to take of her. Godric was sitting next to him and looking at some video footage and jotting some things down.

"Eric, calm down. She seems capable of handling herself. She'll be fine." He said without looking up from his notes. Godric had a knack for knowing to say just right thing and Eric visibly relaxed.

"I know but I… I just don't want to her hurt. It was incredibly stupi dof you to even suggest it." Eric said still highly annoyed with Godric, "You know that even with Sookie as _bait_, it is going to take us at least a week to get everything in order for this stunt of yours."

Godric just nodded because he knew that Eric would eventually support his choice and right now he just needed to vent his anger.

"Eric, you'll be with her every waking hour, shadowing her. If she is in trouble, it is because you did not do your job properly." Godric said exactly knowing how to reason with him.

"Of course, I'll do a great job.." Eric huffed.

"Well then, there is nothing you have to worry about. She has you to fall back on." Godric stated clearly done with this conversation. Eric nodded rubbing his face still not fully convinced.

Eric walked up to Sookie who was still being briefed and nodded to the officers to go.

"Miss Stackhouse? How are you?" He asked sitting down next to her on the bench. Sookie had marveled at the feeling of him near her these last couple of hours. There was certain comfort radiating of him and when he brushed past her or sitting next to her, her sense of smell was heightened. His scent was a mix of masculine muskiness and a fresh sea breeze.

"I am ok, I guess. You know apart from the bruising and stuff..." She shrugged hoping to down play her injuries and not showing her distress about the whole situation. Eric seemed to scrutinize her and Sookie hoped he would buy it.

"You don't have to afraid about that happening again. I'll stay with you." He said with confidence. So he didn't buy it… She quickly gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Eric…" She said shyly.

After that, they went to Sookie's house and when everything was in place, Sookie went to bed, leaving Eric on the couch.

"_Sookie…" A voice called her. She did not react immediately but started to sit up in her bed when she was roughly pulled out by her legs. She struggled trying to grab anything to hold on to. Suddenly she was back in her bed, waking up by a noise in the living room. Her bedroom door was slowly opened a gloved hand curled around the frame. She screamed pushing the door closed. She saw a shadow creeping behind her window and backed away on her bed._

"_Sookie…" The voice called again. She curled on her bed, crying for help just as the dark figure stalked towards her…_

"NO!" Sookie screamed, shooting up, wildly looking around. She was in her room with a small light coming from the bathroom. It illuminated just enough and her breathing slowed down. It had been a nightmare that made you believe that you were still in it even when you woke up. Sookie scooted with her back against the headboard of the bed, curling around a pillow, completely cased in. She cried herself to sleep while in the adjoining room Eric was listening closely, staring at the ceiling and wondering if he should have woken her up.

Morning came around slowly and Sookie had tried to stay in bed as long as she could before deciding that lying in bed would not be helpful at all. She groaned and got out of bed. Her eyes were stinging and her body was aching because of the rigid hold on the pillow all night.

She stomped into the living room not thinking about the man on her couch.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, muffling the noise with her hand. Eric was sprawled on his back his long legs in a strange angle and one of his arms stretched to the floor. He seemed to be sleeping. This, however, gave Sookie the perfect opportunity to check him out without him seeing her drool all over the place. That man was God's gift to women. Sookie, actually, moaned looking at his broad chest and delicious six-pack. She couldn't take her eyes of his face and his features. His eyes were just the most sparkling icy blue and at the moment twinkling mischievously. Sookie blinked and suddenly gasped in shock.

"I wondered when you'd notice….You see something you like?" Eric drawled his voice coarse with sleep. She had blantly been staring at him.

"Oh God!… I...eh…" Sookie stammered turning beetred. Eric stretched and smiled, not at all bothered by her ogling. He must be used to it, she thought. She turned before she could make a bigger fool out of herself.

She was busy making breakfast when Eric walked in. He watched her move around in her pyjamas. Her cute ass on full display and he quickly shoved that thought away. He didn't want to be callous towards her because she probably had a lot on her plate right now.

"Oh hey… Would you like some pancakes or something?" Sookie asked when she noticed him in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile which was meant to be harmless but Sookie felt her knees wobble, "And I have to discuss some things with you." He said while gracefully sitting down.

"Oh?" was all she could say, not being helpful at all but what could you expect if you have God's gift to women sitting in your kitchen in only a sweatpants. So she started making pancakes.

"Yeah, I have to tell you that there are certain ground rules that you have to aware off. First of all, you have to do what I say _always._" Eric started, emphasizing the last part and Sookie turned around opening her mouth but Eric glanced at her to stay quiet, "If you want to come out unharmed, you have to trust me. Second you are not allowed to go anywhere alone, if you want to go somewhere, you ask me and I say whether we stay or go."

"What! How dare you! You can't control my life. I'll eat my own shoe before I…" Sookie exclaimed, feeling extremely bothered by the fact that she had to ask _permission_ for anything. Eric, however, had anticipated this and closed his hand on her mouth before Sookie could go any further.

"You listen to me. It is common courtesy to tell you this but I am not asking for your consent, Miss Stackhouse. You will _obey_ me because it is not only your life on the line." He growled, towering over her. She swallowed visibly and he could feel her ragged breath against his hand. He let her go and walked away.

"Your pancakes are burning." He said, just before closing the door to the living room.

"Shit!" She cried out cussing both Eric and this situation. If she had felt lost last night than today she had signed her death warrant.

After she ate her pancakes, she ignored Eric not telling there were still some pancakes in the kitchen and locked herself in her bedroom. He could seriously just go fuck himself for all she cared, she thought flopping on her bed.

She woke up by Eric calling her and knocking on her door.

"Sookie! Wake up and open this door or I swear…" His voice sounded agitated and maybe even worried. She stood up and opened the door.

"What? I was sleeping… or should I ask you for permission for that too?" She snapped at him. At least, he had the decency to look guilty.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot, ok? I...eh.. I usually.. Eh.. I'm sorry." He said feeling clearly uncomfortable.

"Well,.. I know that I am not the most easy person to be around. I can be quite stubborn but maybe you can explain it to me?" Sookie said, a bit unwilling to forgive him but on the other hand glad that he had apologized. She didn't think he apologized that often.

He nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Eric seemed to have built himself his own office in Sookie's kitchen. Files, pieces of paper and laptop scattered around her dining table. Sookie noticed that the leftover pancakes were lying half eaten buried under a few bits of paper. They sat down and he started explaining the situation.

The sun was setting when Sookie got up from the couch, in search for some food in her kitchen. Eric was still watching the movie. Somehow they had ended up there, watching Twilight and just talking. Sookie felt completely relaxed now. She figured that her nightmares probably had been due to the fact that too much had happened lately and she just did not had the time to unwind. But in the back of her mind she knew that Eric had somehow managed to calm her down by just explaining everything to her and taking her mind of things once he was done explaining.

"Ah dang, I'm sorry, Eric but we don't have anything for dinner! I'll just pop to the shop around the corner to get us some things." Sookie said from the kitchen, grabbing her purse and almost closing the front door behind her when she was yanked back.

"What did I tell you about going off alone?" Eric growled at her, pushing her against the wall.

"Ask you first?" Sookie guessed not minding their position at all. Eric suddenly seemed to realise the situation and stepped back.

"Wait here, I'll just get my shoes." He said walking back inside.

Ten minutes later they walked into the tiny supermarket. Sookie grabbed a basket and made her way to the frozen section. It was quiet in the store.

"So what do you like to eat?" Sookie always started chatting when she was a bit embarrassed. Eric just took her by the arm and started walking her down the aisle.

"Eh… Eric, what are you…?" She started but he just covered her mouth with his hand. He really has to stop doing that!

"How come you always find your way to trouble?" His voice whispered annoyed into her ear, "I think we just walked in on an armed robbery. Follow me." He let Sookie go and pushed her through a door in the back.

"Run." He whispered and he did not have to tell her twice. Her heart was racing and the adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She heard that he was right behind her. Just as they reached the back door, Sookie heard someone shout but they bolted through the door and kept running. Eric suddenly grabbed her hand and spun her around into a small alley and pressed her roughly against the concrete wall. His hands grabbed her head.

"Trust me." He whispered just before his lips descended on hers. His body was pressed flush against her and Sookie could feel his toned muscles moving underneath his shirt. She reacted when the tip of his tongue begged her for entrance and allowed him access. She stiffened however when she saw two shadows approaching them. Eric made a point of distracting her by doing something sinfully good with his tongue, making Sookie moan loudly. One of Eric's hands was wandering down to her breasts and groping them. Sookie turned her head and hissed, instantly arching her back.

"Eh… excuse me,…" One of the guy said when at that exact moment Sookie hooked her leg around Eric's hips, aligning his growing erection against her core. Eric let out a loud groan and bucked against her.

"Ah gjeez… never mind.." The guys basically ran off.

Sookie immediately slumped against Eric, out of breath and relieved. Eric did not let her go, however. She looked at him, opening her mouth to question him but he slowly kissed her lips with his hand in her hair massaging her scalp. After several moments he pulled and stepped away from her, leaving her breathless and gasping for air.

**Oh yeah... I thought let's leave you with a bit of lemony goodness. I will be focusing more on Eric and Sookie's developing relationship because let's face it we love them. Ok, so if you have any suggestions for the rest of the story let me know. If you have anything else to comment about tell me. And I guess I am going to figure what's coming up next. Maybe some awkwardness and a shower scene? Hahahha...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4

What the hell just happened? Sookie was walking after Eric who seemed preoccupied with their surroundings. She was still in a bit of a daze. She was just kissed breathless by a very tall sexy undercover agent and she found she had absolutely loved it! She had never felt anything like that with Bill and this disturbed her. She still had wobbly knees from not one but two mind-blowing kisses! Sookie felt rather than knew that the second kiss was much more sincere and chaste but she was still in a sex-induced haze to ask herself why. She was not paying attention at all and walked straight into Eric who had stopped at the end of street.

"Oh! Sorry…" She mumbled, rubbing her head. Eric looked at her impassively and Sookie was suddenly reminded of the fact that he was way out of reach and that she should remember why he was with her in the first place.

"Why are there two people waving at you in that pick-up?" Eric asked trying not to react to Sookie's body so close to his own. He had to summon all his willpower not to take her down that alley and have his way with her. She had reacted with passion to his kiss and he had to let her know that it wasn't only because of the escape that he kissed her. The moment he felt her lips against his he had known that he would never get enough of her.

"That's my cousin… Hadley!" Sookie answered and running to the car. Eric went after her.

"Sookie! I thought you forgot when you weren't at home. Now I know why…" Hadley said, eyeing Eric appreciatively.

"Oh! Hunter! Our sleepover!" Sookie gasped, looking in the back of the car and surely Hunter was sitting there with his backpack and pillow, smiling brightly.

"Eh… Sleepover?" Eric reacted suspiciously. His eyes boring a hole in the side of Sookie's head.

"Oh, don't worry! He is deaf so you can go it like rabbits all you like!" Hadley said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows to Sookie, who started blushing furiously. Eric reacted quickly and pulled her back against him, his arms around her waist.

"I was actually hoping to have her all to myself tonight," Eric's voice dropping an octave, "I'm Eric by the way." He extended a hand to Hadley while he felt Sookie squirm under his touch. She definitely responded to him, especially when he pushed his hips against her lower back.

"Ah…" Sookie groaned, but recovering quickly, "Hadley, would you excuse us for a minute?" Pulling Eric away from Hadley who had been downright drooling on him.

"I promised Hunter to have him stay for a week. He is just a kid and well… His mom doesn't handle his disability very well…" Sookie started rambling and gesturing widely.

"Sookie, he can't stay. I cannot be responsible for him too." Eric argued astounded by the fact that she actually considered this.

"You won't be. I am. Besides nothing is gonna happen. Those 7 days will be gone in a flash and we will be out of your hair." Sookie said persisting, clearly underestimating the dangers Russel Edgington involved.

"You can't be serious! Damn it, Sookie!" Eric growled already knowing by the look on her face that it was no use to argue, "Fine! But still you still have to do as I say, understood?"

Sookie just nodded with a big smile on her face, walking towards the car.

Hunter was lying sprawled on the couch sound asleep after they had pizza. He was clearly exhausted by the journey and Sookie felt sorry for him because she knew his mom just did not consider the impact of constantly focusing on your surroundings. Eric was sitting at the kitchen table, typing away on his laptop while Sookie busied herself with cleaning up her tiny kitchen. She was relieved that Hunter was with them because he formed a welcome distraction from the tension between her and Eric. And she had no idea if she was the only one feeling it or that Eric was too. She pushed that little stunt in front of Hadley from her mind because she had felt woozy with him claiming her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Eric standing next to her and she stumbled into him. His hands steadied her, resting on her hips and his eyes bored with intensity into hers.

"Sorry… this happens too often." Sookie stammered but not stepping away from him. She held his gaze defiantly, daring him to challenge her. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly and she knew that he just accepted the challenge and that he most definitely felt the tension. She just did not know whether or not he would act on it.

"You really should watch where you're going." He said releasing her and brushing past her to where Hunter lay, "You want me to carry him to your bed? Or should I keep you company?" The flirting smirk was on full force and Sookie felt her knees wobble slightly.

"Yeah, tug him in my bed." She said and then adding, "He likes to feel someone next to him so he doesn't get scared when he wakes."

Eric nodded, looking down on the little boy and Sookie could have sworn she saw an emotion pass Eric's face that she didn't know he had. Fondness. He carefully lifted him up and carried him to Sookie's bedroom. In the short time he spend with Hunter, Eric had been impressed with the resilience the boy showed. Sookie had been talking constantly to him and he seemed to understand everything. The three of them could have been having a normal conversation and you wouldn't know that Hunter did not hear a word. Eric noticed that Hunter felt very much at ease with Sookie and therefore also with him. Hunter trusted anyone that Sookie trusted and it was strange to think that Hadley was his mother. He and Eric had teamed up against Sookie to tease her a bit about the way she ate her pizza and she seemed to enjoy the comradeship between the boys.

Eric was shook from his thoughts when Sookie placed a hand on his shoulder where he sat on her bed. He looked at her and it felt like he completely opened up to her. She could see right into his soul and she was left breathless by the hurt and sorrow she felt. Eric did not say a word and stood up, grazing her hand with the tips of his fingers. He closed the door softly behind him. Sookie snuggled next to Hunter unable to fall asleep for a very long time.

A soft hand touching hers woke Sookie up just after dawn. She slowly opened her eyes to find Hunter's piercing green eyes staring back at her. She smiled and mouthed a god morning which he returned in his own way. She sat up and hugged her nephew close. She always had a soft spot for Hunter every since the day he was born. A noise in the bathroom shook Sookie from her reverie and she got up leaving Hunter cuddled in the blankets.

She opened the door and at that moment Eric stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry! I really should have knocked!" Sookie said averting her eyes and trying to wipe the picture she just walked in on from her mind. She had seen him without shirt, lean and oozing sex appeal but seeing him naked was in a whole different range. The guy looked like a freaking model photoshopped right into her bathroom.

"That's ok. I kind of sneaked in here but I needed a shower…" Eric shrugged, walking up to her and the towel was still hanging forgotten on a chair. He looked pretty damn sure of himself, eyebrow cocked and a swagger in his stride. He stopped mere inches from her and she had no choice but to look at him because well let's be honest, 6ft 4 pure Greek God is not easily avoided. Her breath was shallow and she knew that he deliberately made her this uncomfortable. She was determined to let it show and straightened to look up to him. A crooked grin spread across his face and he shook his head slightly.

"You know Miss Stackhouse, I find your ignorance incredibly refreshing." He whispered. His voice mocked her and he treated her like a little Catholic school girl. Sookie was not planning to pass on this opportunity.

"Oh… I got talents, you can't even dream about, cowboy." She said her face breaths away from his. She decided to just go for it. Her lips lightly grazed his and she felt his whole demeanor change. Her tongue ran slowly along his bottom lip and he let out a low groan. She pressed herself against his still naked body and felt him reacting in more ways than one. Her hands lightly pulled his hair and his wandered to her hips. However, before things could get out of hand Sookie pulled away.

"I think you should get dressed." She said with a mischievous smile, "We're going to the park today." Walking away before Eric could even form a coherent thought.

Sookie was playing him and doing a good job at that, Eric thought annoyed. They were walking in a big quiet green park. Sookie and Hunter were a couple of feet in front of him and Sookie was pointing out a few squirrels and birds. Eric had no idea what to think of Sookie's stunt in the bathroom but however annoyed he was, she had him where she wanted him because the whole morning he had been sporting a major hard-on due to said stunt. Damn.

"Eric, would you like a hotdog as well?" Sookie asked, walking towards the stand. Eric just nodded and took Hunter to a picknick table. Sookie sat down next to Eric and they digged in. Eric had noticed that ever since last night's kiss, Sookie was much more comfortable touching him and he got the feeling she wasn't scared of him anymore. More disturbing was the fact that he actually like her this way and he had a hard time distancing himself of the situation. He knew he shouldn't get too attached but he didn't know how to stop it from happening any way.

Hunter was already done with his hotdog and pointed to the swings. Sookie smiled and nodded and he ran off.

"This wasn't such a bad idea now, was it?" Sookie said, playfully nudging Eric. He looked at her thoughtful wonder in his eyes as if he was calculating some reaction of hers.

"I think the way you _persuaded_ me had more to do with my mood…" He whispered seductively, "And baiting me like that was a dangerous move." His hand rubbing slow circles on her thigh.

"Oh, really? Because it did work…" She breathed, already aroused. How did a simple touch from have such an instant reaction from her? She searched for Hunter and when she had spotted him, she turned to Eric. Her fingers traced innocently his jean-clad leg, scraping up and down but not touching where he wanted her to.

"Sookie, if you keep this up, I will take you right behind those trees and I swear, everyone will know what I did to you." Eric growled low in her ear and placed her hand over his crotch, rubbing it.

The bench, they were sitting on, was suddenly too small and uncomfortable for them. Sookie tried to climb into his lap and at the same time find some friction herself. Eric groaned and pulled her close, straddling her on his lap. She was wearing a black demin shorts and when she pushed down on him ever so slightly, he could feel the moist seeping through. To bystanders, it looked like they were hugging each other but Eric was fast losing control to care about the pretenses of them being in a public place. Suddenly he realised it was not only them but Hunter as well and he did not see him anywhere anymore.

"Sookie, where's Hunter?" Eric croaked out while stilling her hips with his hands.

"He is at the swings with some other children." Sookie said, looking up and pointing to the place where she had last seen Hunter.

They both stood up when Sookie let out a panicked gasp at seeing Hunter was gone.

"Oh my God! Hunter!" She yelled, running to the swings. Eric followed closely.

"Sookie, he can't hear you." He said when they reached the swings.

"I know! Oh God, how could I let this happen?" She was close to tears and on a verge of a nervous breakdown. Eric tried to reassure her and look for Hunter simultaneously when Hunter suddenly appeared from behind a few trees.

"Hunter!" Sookie sprinted to him, falling on her knees in front of the boy and pulling him close.

"Sookie? What is that in his hand?" Eric asked interrupting the silence. Hunter was holding an envelope with Sookie's name on it.

"Hunter, where did you find this?" Sookie asked looking Hunter in the eye. He looked a bit scared while shaking his head and pointing to the trees. Sookie started signing Hunter and he returned the gestures and nodded his head.

"Eric, it was a tall guy in a black suit." Sookie said, standing up while handing the envelope to Eric. Sookie watched the blood drain from his handsome face when he opened it.

"What is it?" She asked in a low careful voice. Eric did not answer but handed her the content of the envelope.

It was photo of them, coming out of her house this morning. They had been very close by.

**Done! Ok, I'm starting to see where this is going. It is going to be get hot and heavy real quick in the next chapter in a good and bad way. So let me know what you think! I am always open to suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Eric! Eric, calm down. Slow down. You'll kill us if you keep driving like that." Sookie was holding onto the dashboard and looked at Eric in horror. He was driving like a maniac. Hunter was in the backseat, safely strapped in but Sookie was getting the feeling that Eric was not acting rationally about the threat.

"Eric, you are scaring Hunter and you are scaring me. Please slow down." Sookie pleaded an edge to her voice she was not very familiar with. Somehow this seemed to bring him back to the present and he slowed down. By this time they were only a few blocks away from her apartment so to say it helped was an overstatement.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Eric said softly. His eyes looked ahead but they were glassy and his knuckles were pale white because of his grip on the steering wheel.

"That's ok." She answered. She didn't want to get into it now with Hunter in the backseat. The implications of this new development were immense and Sookie had no idea on how to handle it.

When they got back in the apartment, Eric immediately left them to call Godric. Sookie did not want to interrupt him further so she took Hunter to the kitchen to make them some sandwiches. After 10 minutes, Eric stepped into the kitchen. He spoke while Hunter was facing the other way.

"Sookie, I have to go. In about two minutes one of our officers will knock on your door and he will stay with you until I am back, ok?" He said tonelessly.

"Where are you going?" She asked and Hunter looked up, noticing that she was talking but not to him. Sookie just smiled reassuringly.

"I have to take care of things and we have to come up with a game plan because this has gone too far." He said and then the knock on the door came and Eric introduced the officer as Palomino. Palomino sat down at the kitchen table and accepted the cards that Hunter gave him. Hunter was quick to ease the tension and Sookie was so engrossed in his explanation of the card game that she did not notice Eric leaving until the door clicked shut.

"Pam, did you find who took the pictures?" Eric asked when he walked back into his office at Fantasia. Pam and Godric were peering at some footage on the flat screen and did not look up when Eric walked in.

"Eric, we have a suspect. Someone named Talbot? Does that ring any bells?" Godric asked, "But the plot thickens, we do not know who this man is yet but we believe he might be the one that delivered the photos to you… Eh I mean Hunter." Godric showed him the frame of a short man with black unruly hair and serious and dark scowling face with bushy eyebrows. Eric shook his head.

"Then we do not know what to do with him. It seems he is a relatively new guy in Russel's team. He is not in any of the files that we have collected from Russel through the years." Pam stated, a worrisome look in her eyes.

"Well then, we have to dig up some information on him and in the mean time the best we can do is let Russel feel like he has us cornered and continue to business on his terms." Eric said.

"But he has us cornered!" Pam bursted out angrily. She started pacing around the office.

"Yes, but not for long." Godric said smiling as if he was saying the weather would improve in a day or two.

"How do you know?" Pam asked.

"Because we have Jason and I believe that we can ask him about Russel's business." Godric said as if stating the obvious.

"Right, because Jason's dealer, Alec, was a blabbermouth. So he must have heard something that can help us to either locate Russel or lead us to some valuable information about Russel's business." Eric explained and nodded.

"Eric, you stay here and watch the club for a couple of hours while Pam and I are going to pay Jason a visit. He'll be glad to us. It seems he is bored in the safe house." Godric said smiling wistfully. Eric just nodded, not too pleased to be left out but also unhappy about staying put while Sookie was at home entertaining an officer.

It was getting closer to dinnertime and Sookie had to go and do some shopping if they wanted a proper meal for dinner. Since she did not know whether Palomino was allowed to leave the house, she figured it was best for them to go together.

"Palomino, we have to do some grocery shopping if we want to have something to eat tonight. Will you come with us?" Palomino was on the phone right away. He handed her the phone wordlessly after a couple of minutes.

"Sookie? Are you out of your mind? No, you cannot go shopping! What do you think will happen if you even take one step out of your apartment?!" Eric's angry voice sounded through the receiver.

"Ok, ok…" She tried to sound calm but in reality Sookie was finally realizing that she and therefore Hunter were in deep trouble. The rest of the conversation was a blur with her vague responses being interpreted as affirmative. She handed the phone back to Palomino and sat next to Hunter who was watching something on the television. She didn't want to worry him but for some reason he did pick up on her mood and crawled on her lap to watch the program together. Somewhere during the program the front door opened and after some male murmurs the door closed again.

Sookie did not fully grasp that Hunter was lifted from her lap by Eric and that they went to the kitchen to eat something. She kept watching the television with no notion of time passing.

"Sookie…?" Eric walked in the room and tentatively looked at her. He had tucked Hunter in bed who had been completely out when he laid his head down on the pillow. Sookie's eyes were glassy when they finally found his. She lifted her hand reaching out to him. He took her hand and sat down next to her. He felt her slightly tremble beside him and Eric did not know how to react because frankly the thought of Sookie breaking down had him scared out of his mind.

"Sookie, please… talk to me, please?" He whispered, turning completely towards her and he caught her eyes watering. Without a sound the tears that had threatened to spill were actually rolling down her cheeks and her eyes were only focused on him. The feeling was so intense that it left him breathless. The agony he saw and felt with her was so real that he was willing to kill anyone who meant her harm. She leaned into him and stopped when she could feel his unsteady breath on her wet cheeks. She looked him deep in his eyes and breathed out a sigh.

"Eric… Please, kiss me…" She whispered in his ear. His eyes focused on hers and switched between her eyes and lips several times until she saw the expression in his eyes change as if his inner battle had been decided and he found what he was looking for in her eyes. His lips gingerly took possession of her bottom lip and sucked it in. Sookie did not know what had possessed her to just throw herself at Eric like that but she knew in her heart that he was the cure to help her forget the awful events that had suddenly gripped her. The feeling of having someone holding her and placing reverent kisses all over her face made her ache physically but even more so mentally. Without her realising it, she started sobbing uncontrollably and he kissed her eyelids and temple.

"Shush… it's ok. Everything is going to be ok." Eric whispered softly, stroking her hair and just holding her until she quieted down. At some point during the evening her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep.

Very slowly without moving her too much, he picked her up and laid her down in her bed. However, her arms tightened around his neck when he moved away.

"Eric… stay…" She murmured and turned, pulling his arm around her. He smiled softly and had no choice but to snuggle against her and pulled her against his chest, his arms, a warm protective shell around her body.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of True Blood.**

**Ok, so this update is quite overdue, I believe. I do not know how you do it. Seriously, if you have any tips, please I am glad to hear them. Next to that, I have trouble getting all the story lines straight so if you have any ideas, then please let me know **** As for now, I hope you like this chapter. I like its sweetness and thought Sookie needed a reality check and of course, our Viking can help with that. ;-)**


End file.
